Confessions
by FangirlForReal
Summary: Lucy has just returned from a month long job in Hargeon. After deciding to keep her affections for a certain pink-haired idiot secret, she's forced to face her fears concerning that pink-haired idiot. Nalu one-shot fluff.


**Hey guys!**

 **This is only my second story ever but I hope you like it!**

* * *

Lucy sighed in relief as she sat in her usual spot in the guild hall. "I'm so glad that job is finally over!"

"Yeah, me too." Natsu said gratefully as he plopped down in the seat next to her. Mira walked over and greeted the two. Natsu ordered a strawberry milkshake for Lucy and a fire whiskey for himself.

The celestial mage had just returned from a month long job in Hargeon guarding a merchant's shipments from scheming pirates. It would've been an easy job if her rose-haired companion didn't puke his guts out every time they stepped aboard a boat. Lucy had been assigned watch-after-Natsu duty along with the job. She wouldn't have minded if it weren't for the retching noises. She and Happy had tried to convince him to let her go on her own, but he was adamant that he should tag along. She knew he wanted to be there only because he wanted to protect her. She was grateful that he cared so much about her. So much that he faced his only weakness - which he swore would be the death of him - just to make sure she was safe. Obviously he wasn't much help and Lucy had to do all the fighting anyways, but hey, it's the thought that counts, right? Besides, that job had earned her enough jewel to pay her rent for another two months.

She was glad to finally be home again.

Lucy was interrupted from her daydreaming by the beautiful Mirajane handing her the milkshake Natsu had ordered for her. She spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing at the guild with Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, and Erza.

* * *

Lucy got home that evening fully intent on taking a nice long bath. She walked through the door to her apartment, flipped on the lights, and stood in the doorway for just a moment, appreciating the familiar sight before her. Her room was just the way she'd left it - the bed made, papers strewn across her desk from having writers block, a few pieces of clothing lying around (nothing too personal given the unexpected visitors that showed up on occasion) - and she was again filled with gratitude for finally making it home again.

She walked into the bathroom and started the water for her bath. While she waited for the water to get warm, she lit her favorite scented candle - which smelled like campfire - and undressed. Once the tub was full with steaming hot water, she carefully eased her sore body in. She lay there relaxing, enjoying the way the warm water seemed to erase the aches and pains from the last job.

As she lay there, her mind wandered to a certain friend of hers. Her best friend to be exact. Although he hadn't been much help, Lucy was glad that Natsu had come with her on the job. She had realized it about three months ago, though she didn't want to admit it, the fact that she had feelings for the pink-haired idiot. Ever since she had admitted to herself that she wanted to be more than just friends with Natsu, she had wondered how he felt about her. _What would he do or say if he found out how I feel? Could we still be friends if he doesn't feel the same? I don't want to mess up our friendship._ The thoughts often haunted her. So she decided to stay quiet about it. _I'll just let things happen naturally. If he does feel the same way, he'll tell me eventually, right?_

After a while, she decided it was time to get out and go to bed. She got up, blew out the candle, and wrapped her hair in one towel and her body in another. With Natsu still on her mind, she walked out of the bathroom and over to her dresser.

"Hey Luce!" said a perky voice behind her. Lucy jumped about three feet off the ground and spun to face the weirdo lounging comfortably on her bed.

"What the hell, Natsu!" She screamed.

"You sure do take long baths. I've been waitin' here for almost an hour. What took you so long?" he said in an annoyed voice.

 _Why is he annoyed?_ He's _the one who broke into my apartment uninvited! Again!_ Lucy was acutely aware of the fact that she was practically naked, though Natsu didn't even seem to notice. "Natsu, get the hell out right now!"

"Aww why do you always kick me out? Can't I stay for once?" He pleaded, looking at her with big emerald green puppy dog eyes. She loved his eyes…. _Snap out of it, Lucy!_ She regained her composure and said, "Fine, but I have to get dressed so at least turn around!"

"Sweet! Thanks Luce!" He gave her his signature smile and turned so he was facing the wall.

Lucy was momentarily stunned thanks to that stupid grin of his but quickly recovered. After making sure he wasn't peeking or spying somehow, she grabbed a pair of black panties, her favorite pajama shorts, a black sports bra, and an oversized T-shirt. She dressed quickly so Natsu wouldn't get bored and decide to turn around. When she was done, she took the towel out of her hair and said, "Alright you can turn around now." She brushed her hair without looking in the mirror or at Natsu. When she was done, she turned to find dragon-boy sitting on the edge of her bed staring at her. He looked curious.

She blushed slightly, embarrassed. "What's that look for?" She asked as she twirled a lock of her hair around her index finger.

"There's something I wanna ask ya," he said as he stood and walked closer to her. He stopped just inches away from her.

"Uhh..okay, what is it?" She asked nervously. Though she enjoyed being so close to him, the space between them, or rather the lack thereof, made her nervous. He was so close, she could feel the heat he constantly emitted all the way down the front of her body.

He looked her right in the eyes and asked, "Do you know why I went on that crappy mission with you this past month?"

"Well, you wanted to protect me, right? I mean, why else would you voluntarily get on a boat?" She mumbled.

"Yeah, that was part of it. But, the real reason I went was because I wanted to spend time with you, Luce." He said matter-of-factly.

"But..that doesn't make sense. We're together all the time. One month apart wouldn't have hurt you." She said, confused.

"You don't get it." He said slightly frustrated. "And the guild says I'm the dense one." he muttered to himself.

"Hey! What's that supposed to-"

Lucy's words were cut off by Natsu's soft, warm lips on hers. Just as suddenly as they had appeared there, they were gone. Lucy touched her own lips softly and looked up at Natsu with shock in her eyes. Her first kiss.

He smiled that big goofy grin again, "I like you, Lucy."

She turned beat red and covered her face with her hands. "Natsu..."

"Hey! Lucy! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Natsu questioned. "I'm sorry. Hey, Luce, look at me." He pleaded. Lucy dared to peek through her fingers at the boy still standing rather close. She could see the worry and hurt in his eyes. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked sadly.

She shook her head no and let her hands fall from her face. She looked at him through her lashes for a moment, silent, trying to muster up all the courage she had. "Again?" She whispered.

Natsu's face lit up. He leaned in and kissed her again soft, sweet, and short. When he pulled away, he didn't go far. He looked at her, their noses touching. She kept her eyes closed and with a little more confidence whispered, "Again."

This time when he leaned, so did she. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and actually kissed him back. His lips were so warm. He pulled her into him so their bodies were touching. They fit together like a perfect mold. They were made for each other. As the kiss went on longer, it became evident that neither the blonde celestial mage nor the rose-haired fire dragon slayer wanted to break it any time soon.

Lucy noticed how everything about him was filled with heat. His lips on hers, his tongue playing games with hers, his arms around her waist, his body against the fabric of her clothes.

Natsu noticed how everything about her was light. Her hair as it reflected the light of the setting sun that he could see even with his eyes closed, the way her fingers flitted across his skin, and the light in her eyes when they finally pulled apart.

They stared at each other for a moment in wonder. Neither of them had expected how easy it was to finally share their feelings for one another. Natsu grinned again and Lucy blushed, still embracing each other.

Lucy stared at Natsu's scarf as she asked, "Natsu?"

"Yeah, Luce?" He responded softly.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked, embarrassed.

He looked confused for a second. "Well of course, I will! You already said I could stay, so I am." She would never tire of that goofy grin of his.

"Natsu, do you understand what I'm asking you?" She asked, remembering how dense he really was.

He gave her a confused look and said, "You're weird."

Lucy started to pull away so she could tell him off properly but he, seeing what she was about to do, picked her up instead.

"N-Natsu! Put me down!"

"Calm down, I was just trying to be nice." He said, annoyed, as he pulled the covers of her bed back and set her down on the bed. Before, she could react, he was there with her pulling the blankets over her. "You should sleep, Luce." he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer so her back was pressed against his bare chest.

She would have hit him but her warm bed and the warm boy beside her were quickly lulling her to sleep. She was already exhausted from her last mission so the bed was all too inviting.

"Lucy? Will you be mine?" Natsu asked expectantly.

She turned to him, looked him dead in the eye and said, "Baka, I already am." She kissed him softly before nuzzling into his chest. Within a few moments, she was already asleep.

Natsu hugged her gently and kissed her cheek softly before falling asleep as well.

* * *

 _Why am I so hot?_ Lucy thought as her eyes flickered open. She was momentarily blinded by the sun coming in her window. She turned over and quickly realized why she was so hot.

Natsu groaned as her movements woke him up. His eyes opened slowly as he said groggily, "Mornin' Luce."

She suddenly remembered the activities from the night before and felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She turned away from him quickly and covered her face with her hands.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Natsu said, worried. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"We really kissed didn't we?" she whimpered, embarrassed.

Natsu looked confused for a moment then leaned over his now girlfriend, kissed her cheek and said, "Of course. Because I love you. You love me too, right?"

She looked up into his striking green eyes and whispered, "Yes, I do."

* * *

 **That's it!**

 **I hope you liked it! Please review! How can I improve? Be gentle but honest.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
